1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of door hinges for swinging doors, and more particularly, to a 180 degree opening door hinge including an elongate spine, a primary hinge pivotally-mounted along one edge of the spine having a pivoting range of motion of about 90 degrees, and a secondary hinge pivotally-mounted along the other edge of the spine and having a pivoting range of motion of about 90 degrees, for a combined pivoting range of motion of about 180 degrees of a door relative to a door jamb.
2. Background of the Invention
Door hinges are well known for swinging doors. Some doors, such as those found in aircraft galleys, include rubber bumpers that protrude forward of the face of the door. Such doors, when hung using conventional piano hinges, are either incapable of swinging open a full 180 degrees, or require protruding hinges to do so. While substantially flush-mounted hinges do not allow a door with a rubber bumper to swing open a full 180 degrees, protruding hinges are unsightly and present an obstacle in the aisle.
Referring to FIGS. 10-12, related art door and hinge assemblies including piano style hinges 100 and rubber door bumpers 102 are shown. Referring specifically to FIG. 11, when the hinges 100 are mounted substantially flush with the doors, the doors are incapable of opening a full 180 degrees due to adjacent door bumper contact and/or enclosure contact. Doors incapable of opening a full 180 degrees are particularly disadvantageous for use in an aircraft where aisle space is at a premium. Referring specifically to FIG. 12, full 180 degree door opening using piano style hinges can only be accomplished using hinges that protrude forward of the door to about the front of the bumper. As stated above, protruding hinges are unsightly and present an obstacle in the aisle for things to hit and get snagged on.
Accordingly, what is needed is a 180 degree opening hinge that both allows a door with a protruding rubber bumper to open a full 180 degrees, and that does not protrude forward of the door when the door is fully closed. Such a hinge assembly is particularly suited for use in an aircraft interior where aisle space is at a premium and aisles must be clear from obstructions.